The research project is concerned with examining the relationship between official and non-official measures of juvenile delinquency over time. Legal reaction rates (which are defined in terms of the proportional relationship between official and unofficial measures) will be related to measures of (1) community tolerance and (2) tolerance of legal reactors (police, probation officers, etc.). Tolerance toward crime and delinquency is measured through determining (1) the relative evaluations of the propriety of acts and (2) the relative intensity of attachments to evaluational stances taken by respondents. The relative seriousness of variety of offenses and punishments will also be assessed. The analysis of the inter-relationships between community tolerances and various measures of delinquency will be made over a three year period for several communities.